You're Not Alone Anymore
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: Alternate version of season 10 episode Luthor with a more Cless ending. Possbile two to three-shot. When Clark Kent is trapped in Earth 2, getting kissed by Tess Luthor sparks a feeling in the Kryptonian that he had never felt before with anyone. Could the spark completly change his destiny on his return to Earth 1? Clark/Tess


Prologue

Rained poured down the glass window sporting the Luthor family crest. Thunder echoed through the hallways of the Mansion. The door to the Study threw open and Tess Mercer walked in, a Luthorcorp corporate attorney in toll.

"Not that I've been getting any sleep lately, but his better be important." Tess said, her voice dripped in sarcasm.

The dusty old lawyer answered, "Your father's will dictated certain articles be delivered to his surviving heir." She placed a briefcase on Tess's desk, "This particular line item wasn't discovered until after Lex passed."

Tess grabbed the briefcase and looked up at the lawyer expectedly.

The lawyer added, "You can imagine our surprise when Lionel's heir turned out to be you" then the lawyer strutted out of the Study.

"Bitch" Tess thought.

The moment the doors closed Tess unlatched the case and threw it open. In it was an object wrapped in silk cloth. Curiously Tess unwrapped the object. Tess first thought was that the object must be Kryptonian. It was a crystal with a symbol broken up hallway and turned. A simple twist would fix it. But recounts of the Phantom Zone left Tess reluctant.

As she stared fascinated at the object, the shrill ring of her desk's phone shook her out of her hypnotic gaze. Tess placed the object back in the case and took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

Caller ID informed Tess that her favorite Kryptonian was calling. Thoughts plagued Tess, thoughts of regret and feelings of being utterly alone.

Swallowing all of this, Tess answered the phone, "Clark, calling another woman at this hour. What would the industrious Lois Lane think?" her voice playfully sarcastic in an attempt to hid her true feelings.

The voice of her redemption replied, "We have a lead. Meet me at Cadmus Labs."

Tess heart sank. Cadmus is where her brother's perverted science healed her face after her resurrection from Zod's wrath. Clark knew this. What he didn't know was Tess rescued a clone of her brother, a small six year old Alexander. The one good thing in Tess life right now. But Clark wouldn't see it that way. He'd see the evil incarnation of his greatest foe, not the small kind boy who captured Tess' heart.

After a moment of pause Tess replied, "I'll be right there." then hung up the phone.

She stared down at the Kryptonian object and contemplated hiding it before electing to store it in her purse with every intension of showing Clark.

* * *

After an hour and a half car ride, Tess walked down the dark grim halls that remained of Cadmus Labs. The building was still in ruins after the unstable Lex clone's escape. Tess saw a tall, dark, and handsome figure standing in the middle of the room reading a grey folder.

Tess called out, "Clark"

Clark put down the folder and frowned.

Tess trying her best to sound nonchalant asked, "What did you find?"

Clark answered, "Emil finally finished working through the files we found after the fire. There's one body still unaccounted for. LX-1-5" Clark sighed and finished grimly, "There's another Lex on the loose."

Tess glanced at the folder. Every feeling in her heart screamed for her to confess to Clark about Alexander. Tell him it was her only chance for redemption of her past deeds with Davis Bloom and Zod.

But in the end her mind said over her feelings, "Why look here? I closed the book on this months ago."

Clark answered, "Supplies are still being sent here."

Tess swallowed her guilt and supplied, "Someone's helping him survive….but you're assuming that he's a threat just because he's a Luthor." She endlessly hoped she could convince him. "What ever happened to everyone deserving a second chance?"

Clark responded with conviction, "Luthor blood is Luthor blood. It's poison."

Tess heart broke and she broke eye contact. Tess already had to contend with Lois Lane, but if Clark ever learned of her lineage she could just bite the preverbal kryptonite bullet. Clark would never see past the Luthor name and Tess couldn't live in a world where Clark hated her. Not now after he saved her from her own darkness and showed her the light. His light

Clark noticing a rise in Tess heart rate said, "It's here. It's the only room in the building that's lead-lined."

Tess stood in front of him and cried out, "Wait"

Clark raised his eyebrows.

Tess quickly turned away and walked toward the lead door, "I'll handle this" Thinking she could play off that she was protecting him from the possibility of Kryptonite on the other end of the door.

Clark said calmly, "No Tess"

She looked him in the eye and Clark could see her distress. Clark thought she must be distressed over the horrors Lex did to her in life and the thought of he could harm her in death.

Clark reassured her, "They're dangerous Tess. And they're born that way."

Clark walked forward and pushed the lock doors open. Tess followed fearful of what he'd find. Clark turned on the light to find it was just a simple room. A cot, a chessboard, medical supplies and a few containers were all Tess could see in the room.

Tess said, "I'll…..I'll go back to Watchtower and see if I can program Oliver's satellite…"

Clark picked up a book. It was an old copy of _Peter and Wendy_ by J.M. Barrie. On the open page of the book was a letter.

Clark read out loud, "Dearest Tess. Thanks for the read but I'm all grown up now-Alexander"

Tess turned to face Clark.

Clark repeated, "Alexander" he looked around and breathed in disbelief, "You knew about all this."

Tess tried to shake her head.

Clark stepped toward her, his voice rising in anger, "After everything Oliver and I did to trust you this is how you repay us?"

Tess pleaded, "No. I was only trying to protect you."

Clark almost shouted, "Only trying to protect yourself."

Tess repeated in a low voice, "No"

Tess turned around and called out to Clark. The sight that met her scared her to the bone, making her drop her purse. On a wall thousand of Clark's Blur Symbol carved into the wall, some scratched out with X's.

Clark accused, "You're no better that he is."

He glanced down and saw a silver Kryptonian symbol wrapped in cloth sticking out of her bag. Clark slowly picked it up and stared at the crystal.

"What else are you hiding Tess?" he asked.

Tess quickly explained trying to contain the situation, "It's a Kryptonian relic. I only just received it. I swear to God, I was going to tell you. It just showed up."

Clark asked accusingly, "Why do you have it?"

He looked at her puzzlingly before examining the symbol.

Tess said, "Clark there's something I need to tell you." With every intention of coming clean about everything. Alexander, her father, even her feelings.

But Clark turned the crystal to match up the symbol. It glowed blinding white. Then Clark disappeared. Tess was all alone.

* * *

**Idea I've had stuck in my head for about a year. Possible two to three-shot but could be persuaded to keep it going throughtout the end of the last season of my all time favorite show that I miss every day. Just give me a heads up if you'd like me to keep going.**

**Dex-El of Krypton**


End file.
